Dearest Hermione
by WeasleyGurl125
Summary: George Weasley commits suicide after the death of his twin brother, Fred. Hermione Granger is still upset, but was never really close to George. That is all about to change when she reads the note he left behind...


**A/N: Hi! This is one of my first stories so I know it's not all that great.**

**The note is in italics and Hermione's POV is regular.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Just some events.**

_Dearest Hermione…_

That's how the letter started. I never thought the suicide note George Weasley left would be for me. Maybe Molly, Arthur or Ginny, but never me. After losing Fred, George was gradually losing control. I was more upset because of the state Ron was in because of George. I felt bad for George, but I never tried to talk to him. I was never close with him. The only conversations we really had were about the twins pulling the pranks and the inventions. Otherwise, a friendly "hello" was all that we said to each other.

_I know we don't get along that well, and that's because we come from two different worlds. You're the girl next door. Miss Goody Two-Shoes. The bookworm. I'm the family jokester. The King of Pranks at Hogwarts (with Fred, of course.) But when I first saw you when you had that Sorting Hat on your head, I knew that we had something…_

I never knew how George felt about me. I always thought he was Ron's older brother that was half responsible for Ron's fear of spiders. And who could forget the exit they made from Hogwarts during my 5th year. No one can forget that. George was always a friend, someone there that I knew would help me if I needed help. I never noticed the look in George's eyes when Ron and I held hands in front of him until after the letter. I guess I was too wrapped up in Ron to see the pain behind George's eyes.

_Seeing you with Ron kills me. Did you know that? It almost hurts as much as losing Fred, and that's really saying something. Let me tell you something, Hermione. I may have dated Katie Bell, one of Gryffindor's prettiest girls and I may have been with a girl from Beauxbatons at one point, but no one could ever beat you. You're the most gorgeous person I have ever met. I can't help but stare when you walk by. You have such a caring heart, from what Ron and Ginny tell me…_

George never meant anything special to me. Never. I can see now that Ginny was always trying to drop hints, but Ron always had my heart. Even when we were mad at each other for days on end, he still held my heart.

_Ron's so lucky to have you. I know if it were me, I would never let you go. Hermione, you mean everything to me. I never felt this way about anyone. I'm in love with you. That's right, I'm in love with you. I got the courage to ask you out, but then Ron told me how he felt. I couldn't hurt him like that. He's my little brother. I'm sorry you had to find out this way. I wish you could've a different way, but I couldn't put you through choosing between Ron and me. This way is much easier. Now, you don't have to worry about me. You could be with Ron without worrying about your boyfriend's older brother who's in love with you._

George was a great person. He always knew how to cheer someone up. Losing Fred was the worst thing that ever happened to the Weasley family. They only lost one son during the battle, but afterwards, before George committed suicide, it felt like they lost two. George wouldn't talk to anyone. When I would walk by his room, I heard sobs. I felt so bad. I wanted to help him, but I didn't know how. So, I left it to Molly. He meant more to her than me, anyway.

_Tell my mum I love her. Dad, too. Tell Ron to keep you in his sight at all times because someone will try to steal you away just by looking at you. Tell Ginny that I appreciate the attempts of trying to get me out of my room during these last few weeks. Tell my family I love them more than anything. They mean the world to me and I hate to leave them, but Fred was my other half, and I can't live without him. Plus, I can't live to see you and Ron every day. I'm sorry for putting this all on you, Hermione. I really am, but I had to. This had to be done before I ended it. I thought you ought to know. I guess this is goodbye._

_I love you. Always._

Now, I'm sitting in George's room, tears pouring down my face. I never knew I meant so much to George. Molly was absolutely devastated when we found George lying motionless on the floor. I knew exactly what happened when I saw him. Arthur was comforting his wife, but sobs were pouring out of his lips. Ginny had to leave the room when she saw him. I guess losing Fred was hard enough, and losing George was too much for her to handle. Ron was sobbing and I was crying lightly. I hated to see such a good family torn apart by losses. If I had known how George felt, maybe I could've helped. Maybe, if I had known, I would've been more careful and he would still be here. I wish I could tell him how I feel. I wipe my tears from my face and start towards the door when the idea comes to me. I race into my room and grab parchment and a quill. I dip the end in ink and start the letter.

_Dearest George…_

**A/N: I hoped you guys liked it. I kinda felt that Hermione was a little OOC for not really caring about Fred's death. I tried her normal character, but the story didn't flow as well. Again, this is my first story on this site so I know it's not that good, I just wanted to see what people think. Please review! Thanks!**_  
><em>


End file.
